My Past Coming Back To Haunt Me
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: (Sequel to Justice Is Served) Trinity finds out that she's pregnant and Roman tries to comfort her, but will she let him or will she push him away out of shame?


3/12/15

Some people think that when you get out of a bad relationship that it's all in the past: not always. When you happen to also work with your ex, it's almost impossible to get away. Dean Ambrose has been stalking me ever since I left him for his now former tag team partner: Roman Reigns. Roman and I have been best friends since childhood and it had actually been him who had set me up with Dean, which turned out to be a huge mistake.

Dean was not only controlling, but also physically abusive, even going so far as to rape me when I wouldn't give him sex. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I went and told Roman everything and he vowed that Dean wasn't to touch me again. We'd been together ever since.

About a month had gone by since that last episode and Roman and I had been closer than ever. I'd been feeling sick over the past week constantly throwing up and while I had a hunch as to what it was, I didn't want to act on it right away. I went to the doctor and what he told me to do made me turn to stone. That same day I went to the store and got two pregnancy tests. I got back to the hotel and Roman was taking a nap, perfect.

I went into the bathroom and took both of the tests then waited. Five minutes later, I looked in the sink to see both tests with plus signs. I slid down the wall onto the tile and cried. I guess I'd woken Roman up 'cause he came into the room with a worried look. Getting down on his knees he hugged me and said, "Baby, what's wrong? What happened?"

I sobbed and said, "I'm pregnant, Roman. That's why I've been throwing up. I wen tto the doctor today and he said to go and buy a pregnancy test so I got two of them and they're both positive."

When Roman still looked confused, I pulled away from him and said, "It's Dean's child, Roman! I know it is! You and I were careful when we did it, but when Dean raped me that night he didn't care about protection, he just did it."

I pushed him away, got up and left the room still crying. I left the hotel and just walked, not caring where I went. I was just reaching a park to sit down when I heard running feet behind me. Turning around, I saw it was Roman who ended up following me up to this point. I walked over to a shady tree and sat down. Roman sat next to me and put his hand on my knee looking at me like I was a bomb about to go off any minute.

I covered my face and groaned. I placed a hand on my stomach and said, "I'm a dirty slut and now I'm paying for it."

Roman moved his hand from my knee to my chin forcing me to look at him. He leaned down and gave me a soft yet passionate kiss that I couldn't resist. When he pulled away he picked me up and put me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and saw the worried look in his eyes which hurt me even more. "Trinity Jackson you are not-and I repeat not-a slut. You were victimized by a lunatic scumbag. You said no and he didn't listen. If you think for one second that I'm gonna leave you because of this then you don't know me. I love you, Trin and I will love this child even if I'm not its biological father."

I was still crying, but I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders. I expressed my gratitude with a passionate kiss that he gladly returned. When we broke apart I rested my forehead against his and whispered, "Thank you. I'm sorry about walking out on you."

Wiping up my tears Roman smiled and said, "You're not walking away anymore and that's what matters. Just remember that there's no reason to walk out or hate yourself with me."

I dropped my head onto his shoulder and sighed. I felt Roman's hand on my stomach and groaned. It started getting dark so we walked back to the hotel and up to our room. I was changing into some pajamas when Roman turned me around, got down on his knees and caressed and laid soft pecks around my belly. I watched in shock and awe until he got up and kissed me passionately on the lips. It ended up escalating from there until I was laying on his chest while slightly panting.

The next morning, we were flying to our next show in Phoenix, Arizona when I told Roman that Vince needed to know about the pregnancy. Reluctantly, he agreed. When I told Vince that I was about two months pregnant, he congratulated me and Roman and said that I could be his valet until I reach my last month. We knew that it wasn't gonna be a secret once my belly started to expand, but we had time. When I started to show two months later all the divas were freaking out and I could see Dean watching me from afar with suspicious eyes.

When I reached my second trimester it became kind of hard to travel so I had to be careful. Roman was very protective of me almost like a body guard. One day during a Smackdown taping I came out of the girls room and saw Roman arguing with Dean. When Dean saw me he tried walking over to me until Roman blocked his path. Smirking, Dean looked at me and said, "I know it's mine, Trinity. You may be able to fool everyone else here, but not me."

I put my hands on my stomach trying to shield it from him. Roman pinned Dean against the wall and growled, "You will never touch that child or her mother. You may be the biological father, but you don't deserve to ever be in her life. You are a scumbag who should be in an asylum and you know it. Now, I suggest you beat it before I spear you out of the building."

Roman gave him a final shove making him slump to the floor before walking over to me, placing his hands over mine and whispering, "It's gonna be okay, Carrie. Daddy will protect you and your mommy as best he can." before taking me into his arms.

For the last two months, Roman watched over me like a hawk and when I had to stop traveling it was a slight relief for both of us. When I went into labor, Roman happened to be home for that week. It took four hours for me to deliver my daughter, but once Roman and I got to hold her I was the happiest woman there. Carrie Juliet Reigns was a mirror image of me, which I saw as a blessing and I knew Roman did too.

I stayed home while Roman went back on the road. Video chat became a regular thing for us which Carrie seemed to love, I retired from the WWE while Roman stayed behind. It was a struggle sometimes, but I took it one day at a time.

Roman and I got married six months later to start the next chapter of our lives. It pains me to say it, but if it hadn't been for Dean making me go to Roman after all his abuse, I wouldn't be as happy as I am today.


End file.
